


CBT from Melancholy

by orphan_account



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: CBT, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Poor Héctor, Pure Crack, Sexual Harassment, Subaru is a chad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Subaru is really into CBT, much to Hector’s dismay.(THIS IS PURE CRACK)
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru / Hector
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	CBT from Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> Some of Hector’s lines are from and or inspired by Translator Chicken’s chapter 103 of Arc 4
> 
> Also, please for the love of god don’t read this fic. You have been warned.

“You want me to crush your cock and balls using my authority of Melancholy? You know, I didn’t want to end up like this, especially to just be used to fulfill some perverts fetish. This is making me so sad... so distraught. Just the thought of using my authority makes me want to die” The warlock of Meloncholy ranted.

Natsuki Subaru lay prone on the ground as he but his lip anxiously

“So is it a yes or a no?” Subaru asked, siding his pants and his underpants down to his ankles, leveling his ass, cock and balls exposed. He perked his ass up, preparing himself for the crushing sensation that only Hector’s authority if melancholy could provide.

“Seeing your cock and balls hang out like this... your balls are wrinkly and you penis is uncircumcised. Makes me want to retch.”

Hearing Hector mutter out those words, Subaru shivered in pleasure. 

“———“

Unfortunately for Subaru, Hector did not activate his own authorrify to satisfy Subaru’s cravings.

“You really are blue-balling me, huh?” Subaru mumbled, disappointed. “Well I am not leaving until you crush my cock and balls.”

Hector narrowed his eyes in disgust at the horny man. “ You have been following me around for a day straight with your pants down.... Can you stop already? You’ve tried. You can’t ever convince me to crush you cock and balls, but you’ve tried and tried to convince me otherwise. Trying is enough, isn’t it? ……No matter how hard you try, it’s pointless.”

Normally, Hector would be able to chase off such people with his godlike authority. Subaru however, seemed to get off on it. Hector had the gut feeling that if he killed Subaru the kid would probably orgasm, giving the pervert what he wanted, neutralizing any potential offensive action he could do. 

“Come on... just do it already!” Subaru grinned at the warlock. 

At that moment, Hector realized that no matter what he did or whatever he would say, this horny freak would not leave him alone. “ I didn’t want this. I was trying to avoid this. I never tried to avoid anything so badly in my life. It’s just the worst, the worst, the worst of the worst of the worst. — —Truly, depressing”

And, with this lurid death sentence, Hector clenched his fist at the pervert, ready to get rid of the pervert once and for all.

An invisible weight began to crush Subaru’s cock and balls, twisting it, crumpling it, and they soon turned into a shade of dark purple. 

“AUUUUGOOOOOOOGH!” Subaru arched his back in ecstasy, crimson tears leaking out of his eyes.

Despite the fact his penis was being crumpled by a force that should have killed him in an instant, he somehow was still able to get a boner, causing his penis to grow in size.

The Devil glanced and the man, his eyes slightly widened with shock, the first expression other than pure misery he had shown in a very, very, long time. 

“Your penis is still growing, even though I put enough force on it to crush and entire mansion? How turned on are you by this?Don’t keep making me use my powers. The more I do, the more I feel like I want to die.”

“CBT FROM A DEPRESSED GOTH FEMBOY CLOWN IS THE BEEEESSSSSTTTTT!” Subaru cries, rolling his eyes upwards and sticking his tongue out. He was making an ahegao face.

Hector’s attractive, feminine features scrunched up in disgust. This overwhelming existence- this witch of sin so strong that even Satella was unable to kill him stood no chance to this one extremely horny teenager. 

“Annoying. Meddlesome. Dismal. Irritating. Wretched. Depressing.” With each utterance, Hector applied more and more force, hoping that it would crush the mans cock and balls to the point where he would no longer be turned on.

At this point, he had out so much force on it that Reinhard would be crumpled into a small pebble in a mere instant at the force being exerted.

— and yet, Subaru’s erection remained. 

“OOOOOOOHHHH I THINK IM GETTING CLOOOOSEEEE!” Subaru screamed as precut began leaking out of his cock that should not be able to cum.

Hector looked away as Suabru climaxed.

“OHHHH YEAH BABBBYYYYY!” Subaru moaned as he released his load.

A giant splatter of cum and blood exploded out of the tip of Subaru penis, barely missing the tip of Hector’s shoe.

Hector glanced at the mess Subaru made, horrified.

“Aa~, aa~, a~~ah? What is this? Wha~~t is this? Look at this. Just look at this. Ah~~, I really didn’t want to do this. I feel sick. I feel dismal. My head feels heavy. How depressing. Depressing, depressing, depress depress depress depress depress depressing―—“

While Hector was shaking his head violently in one of his melancholic rants, Subaru wiped off the cum and blood off of his penis with a hanker chief he had.

“So after 21,374 loops... I managed to get Hector to give me CBT and my penis had gained enough stamina from the previous loops to be able to withstand it. Gee Tella, you really are the best!”

He looked down upon the warlock, who had now curled up into a ball and was muttering random nothings to himself.

“First Echidna, and now this? How many more times am I to be humiliated like this? How depressing, how awful, how dismal. How... Melancholic,” Hector muttered to himself, cradling his head in between his hands.

“Well then,” Subaru said cheerily, patting the god-like entity on the back. “ We’ll have another... session like this next week, ‘Kay?”

A shiver went down Hector’s spine. “N-next time?” He mumbled, fear evident in this voice. “Ho~w in the hell are you turned on this? Ho~w do you managed to walk out of that much pressure being put on your genitals scot-free?”

Subaru did not respond, and only walked away back to the mansion as if his cock and balls were not just crushed by a weight strong enough to crush a thousand suns.


End file.
